Unknown Fate
by Trutenxforever
Summary: After catching an unsub Reid is left to talk to the unsub alone. Hotchner has Reid arrested for the murder of Phillip Jones. Reid denies everything and must find a way to prove that he is not a killer! On hiatus indefinitely
1. The Unsub

After catching an unsub Reid is left to talk to the unsub alone. A few minutes after the rest of the team leaves the room a gunshot is heard. Hotchner enters the room to the unsub dead and Reid staring at the dead unsub. Hotchner has Reid arrested for the murder of Phillip Jones. Reid denies everything and must find a way to prove that he isn't a killer!

The unsub stared at Reid. "Mr. Jones, you do know why you're here, right?" Aaron Hotchner asked Phillip Jones. "What did I ever do?" Phillip asked. "You better start talking!" Emily Prentiss shouted. "Let me talk to the young one alone." Phillip said.

"And why should we?" David Rossi asked. "Let me speak to the young one alone!" Phillip growled. "Are you up for it kid?" Derek Morgan asked Spencer Reid. "Sure, I'm up for it." Reid told Morgan. "J.J. tell the rest of the team not to enter. Everyone else leave Reid and Mr. Jones alone." Hotchner said.

As Morgan stepped out he dialed a number on his phone. "Hello, what can I do for you?" Penelope Garcia asked. "Hey baby can you-" A gun shot rang out. "That came from where Reid is!" Prentiss shouted.

"Reid, are you okay?" Hotchner asked as he entered the room. Hotchner saw that the unsub, Phillip Jones, was dead and Reid was staring at the unsub while pointing his gun. "It's not what it looks like." Reid said. "Dr. Spencer Reid, you're under arrest for the murder of Phillip Jones, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, and to have an attorney present during any questioning. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be provided for you at government expense." Hotchner said as he hand-cuffed Reid. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Reid shouted.


	2. Not Understanding

Reid doesn't understand what's happening to him, he doesn't remember pulling out his gun, and why is Rossi so sure he killed Phillip Jones?

"I'm telling you , I didn't do anything wrong!" Reid shouted. "You were holding your gun, the unsub was dead and you guys were the only ones in the room!" Rossi stated. "But I didn't kill him!" Reid shouted. "Then why did you have your gun pointed at the unsub?" Rossi asked. "I don't know! I don't know how my gun got out!" Reid told him. "Tell me the truth Reid!" Rossi shouted. "I already did!" Reid said. "Stop lying!" Rossi said.

"Hey kid you okay?" Morgan asked. "I didn't do it!" Reid screamed. "I believe you kid." Morgan said. "Yo-you do?" Reid asked, slightly surprised. "Ya, I believe you kid." Morgan repeated. Reid smiled. "Thanks Derek..." Reid said. Agent Hotchner walked in. "Agent Morgan, ready to go?" Hotchner asked. "Go? Go where?" Reid asked. "Go work on a case Dr. Reid." Hotchner said. "What case?" Reid asked. "Reid you are not allowed to help us, you are in trouble." Hotchner told him. "But the team might need me!" Reid protested. "You are staying here with Agent Rossi." Hotchner said. "What?" Both Reid and Rossi shouted. "You're staying here with Reid and that's final." Hotchner told them.

"For the last time! I did not kill Phillip Jones!" Reid shouted. "Look, I'm tired of hearing your lies, so I'm just gonna go..." Rossi said as he got up. "I DIDN'T KILL ANYONE!" Reid screamed. "_Kill him!_" Reid jumped. "Who said that?" Reid asked. Rossi stopped and looked at Reid. "Said what?" Rossi asked. "Said...oh never mind...bye Agent Rossi." Reid said as he sat back down. Agent Rossi walked out. "_He doesn't believe you! You have to kill him!_" Reid gripped his head tightly. _A-am I going insane? _Reid asked himself.

"Hey Hotch, how was Reid?" Prentiss asked. "He seems annoyed..." Hotchner said as he looked up from his file. "I hope the kid will get better soon..." Morgan said. "For now team let's focus on our case." Hotchner told them. "We need Reid..." Prentiss said. "We can work without him." Hotchner said.

Reid was now pacing back and forth between the bed and the door. _I gotta get out of here. I got to get out of here! _Reid heard the door open and he looked up. "Hello Reid." Rossi said. "Agent Rossi!" Reid shouted with a smile. "Calm down Reid." Rossi said with a frown. Reid sat back down. "What is it Agent Rossi?" Reid asked. "We have to let you go. The team needs you and it seems that you are telling the truth." Rossi told him. Reid wore a huge grin. "Really?" Reid asked. "Yes..." Agent Rossi said with a frown.

Reid looked at Agent Prentiss. "What's the problem?" He asked. "Um, we're having problems with uh..." Prentiss said, at a loss for words. "Is something wrong?" Reid asked, slightly confused. Prentiss went silent. Reid sighed and went back to work. Reid then felt something jab the back of his neck. "_Sit tight Dr. Reid_." A voice hissed. "Who are you?" Reid shouted. "Is something wrong Reid?" Prentiss asked. "Oh. It's nothing..." Reid said. _Am I going crazy? _

"Reid? Reid are you okay?" Morgan asked. "Huh?" Reid asked as he opened his eyes. "You just passed out Reid. Are you okay?" Morgan asked again. "I felt fine..." Reid mumbled. "What's the matter Reid?" Morgan asked. "I have no idea..." Reid told him.


	3. Cravings

Reid starts on Dilaudid again and his addiction grows, Reid also feels like something is changing in him...

Reid stared at the bottle. _Was it worth it? _Reid wondered. "Hey Spence, what's up?" JJ asked as she sat down across from him. Reid quickly hid the bottle. "Nothing." Reid told her. "Are you hiding something?" JJ asked. "No I'm not JJ." Reid said. "Team we got a new case, we need to leave right now." Hotchner told them.

"Reid...Reid...Reid?" Morgan said. Reid didn't respond. "Reid?" Prentiss asked, concerned. "Spence?" JJ asked. Reid still didn't respond. "Hotch! Something's wrong with Reid!" Rossi shouted. "Reid? Reid are you okay?" Hotchner asked, but he didn't get an answer. "Reid? Get up Reid!" Prentiss said with a worried look on her face. Reid still sat there as still as a stone. "Reid? Someone call 911!" Morgan shouted.

When Reid opened his eyes he saw that he was in the hospital. "What happened?" Reid asked weakly. "You wouldn't respond or move kid." Morgan told him. "I feel just fine." Reid said as he sat up. "We were worried about you." Prentiss said. "I feel fine guys." Reid said. _"They want to get rid of you._" A voice told Reid. "Who said that?" Reid asked angrily. "Said what Spence?" JJ asked worried. "You're lying!" Reid shouted.

Reid pulled out a bottle of Dilaudid again. _Am I sure about this? What if the others find out? _Reid pushed away his thoughts of doubt and took some of the pills. "Reid, is that you?" Rossi asked. Reid panicked and took the rest of the bottle. Reid slowly felt weird. "Reid are you okay?" Rossi asked. Reid couldn't answer. "Reid?" Rossi asked. _I'm so tired... _Reid though as he fell unconscious. "Reid?" Rossi asked. "Hello Agent Rossi, you are the jerk that wanted to get rid of me." Reid or the thing inside of Reid said. "What's wrong Reid?" Rossi asked. "What's wrong is that you're gonna die!"

Reid groaned and sat up. His clothes were covered in blood. _W-what happened? _Reid's eyes feel on the dead Rossi's body. Reid started to panicked. There was a knock at his door. "Reid, open up. I need to speak with you." Hotchner said. "G-give me a minute!" Reid shouted as he started to drag Rossi's body away. "Reid open up right now!" Hotchner said as he bang on the door again. "I-I'm not dressed!" Reid shouted. "Then hurry up and put on some clothes!" Hotchner shouted, unaware of what Reid was hiding.


	4. Lies

Reid comes face-to-face with his dark side, he now knows that something isn't right with him, but what he doesn't know is what is causing it.

Reid closed his eyes. "Reid are you okay?" Hotchner asked. Reid rubbed his head. "I'm fine Hotch." Reid said. Prentiss looked at Reid with a worried look on her face. Morgan looked at Reid. "Hey kid, is your head hurting?" Morgan asked. "Oh no, I'm just fine. Just a bit tired." Reid told them. "No sign of Agent Rossi yet." JJ said with a frown. "He'll show up..." Reid mumbled.

_The sky was dark purple. Reid looked around. "Where am I?" Reid asked. "You're in my world now." A voice told him. "I'm in another world?" Asked a confused Reid. "Yes, in my world which is not the same as your world." The voice told him. "Why am I here?" Reid asked. "Because you wanted to be here." The voice said. "No I didn't! I want to go back home! I want to go back!" Reid screamed. "You can't go back now." The voice said. "What do you want from me? Who the hell are you?" Reid asked. "You should know..." The voice told him. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Reid shouted. A figure came out of the darkness. "I am you Reid, you are me." The figure said as Reid came face-to-face with himself._

"Kid, are you alright? Kid?" Morgan said. Reid groaned softly. "Spence? Spence, are you okay?" JJ asked. Reid felt dizzy and he couldn't open his eyes. "Reid? Reid? Can you hear me?" Hotchner asked. Reid tried to answer but something stopped him. "Reid? Spencer? Can you speak?" Prentiss asked. Reid opened one of his eyes. "Kid, are you okay? Can you speak?" Morgan asked. "Spence, can you hear us?" JJ asked. Reid could only sit there and listen to his worried team mates.

Reid slowly sat up. "Hey guys, looks like Reid's up!" Prentiss yelled. Hotchner walked in. "Are you okay Reid?" He asked. "I feel better now." Reid said softly. "We were all pretty worried about you Reid, is something wrong?" Hotchner asked. "No, I'm fine." Reid lied. "Are you sure?" Hotchner asked. "I'm sure Hotch, I'm just fine." Reid lied.

Reid looked at the bottle. _Am I really going to do this again? _Reid asked himself. Reid heard a knock on his door. "Reid? Can I come in? Prentiss asked. "Come in, the door is open!" Reid called out as he put the bottle away. Prentiss walked in. "Are you okay Reid? You look awful!" Prentiss exclaimed. "I'm fine..." Reid said. It had been two weeks since Rossi body was found and it had been two days since Reid has taken the Dilaudid again. "Reid you look like you're half-dead!" Prentiss shouted. Reid glared at Prentiss. "I said I was fine!" Reid yelled at her. Prentiss was shocked by Reid's outburst.

Reid splashed his face with water. _God...I feel so tired... _Reid looked at the bags under his eyes. Reid heard a knock at the door. _What is it now? _Reid thought, slightly annoyed. "Open up kid!" Morgan shouted. "Come in! It's open!" Reid called out. Morgan walked in. "Hey Derek." Reid said with a smile. "Hotch has been calling you for the last few hours, why didn't you answer?" Morgan asked. "I didn't hear my phone ring." Reid told Morgan. "Where is your phone anyways Reid?" Morgan asked. "I'm not sure; I think I had it last night when I was talking to Em." Reid told him. Morgan eyes Reid. "What is it Derek?" Reid asked, slightly confused. "Is that blood?" Morgan asked pointing at Reid's shirt.

Reid looked at his sore hand. "Reid are you okay?" Hotchner asked. "Oh...? Ya I'm fine. Just a sore hand...I cut myself yesterday..." Reid mumbled. "You have to be more careful Spence." JJ told him. Prentiss stared at Reid. Reid gripped his head tightly. "Headache?" Morgan asked. "Ya..." Reid whispered. "Do you need some pain killer?" Hotchner asked. "No, I'll be fine." Reid said as he closed his eyes.

"I'm getting worried about Reid Hotch." JJ said. "I know something isn't right. Did you see that look Prentiss gave him?" Hotchner asked. "I saw it." JJ whispered. "Do you think it's the Dilaudid again?" Hotchner asked. "I don't know...he might be still struggling..." JJ said. Hotchner frowned. "Something just isn't Reid-like here..." Hotchner muttered under his breath.


	5. Lost In Myself

Reid is starting to hear and see stuff, he wonders if he should tell Hotch or not.

Reid rubbed his head. _"Where is it Reid?" Hotchner asked angrily. "Where is what?" Reid asked. "Prentiss' body! I have proof that you killed her!"_

Reid had gone over this case so many times but nothing popped into his head. "Are you okay Reid?" JJ asked. Prentiss looked at Reid. Reid avoided Prentiss' stare. "Is everything okay Reid?" Hotchner asked. Reid wondered how many times Hotch would be asking him that. "I'M FINE!" Reid shouted, feeling his rage building up. "Reid please calm down." Hotchner said calmly. Reid tried to calm down but all he was seeing was red. "WILL YOU ALL JUST STOP ASKING IF I'M OKAY? I FEEL FINE!" Reid shouted.

Reid closed his eyes, holding back tears. "Listen Reid, I think it would be best if you took some time off." Hotchner told him. "But Hotch..." Reid said. "No buts, you need to take some time off." Hotchner said. "B-but Hotch!" Reid shouted, feeling his tears building up. "I'm sorry Reid, but you're welcome to come back in a week." Hotchner said. Reid got up angrily. "You'll regret this!" Reid hissed as he left.

Reid looked at the clock. _It's midnight..._ Reid rubbed his aching head. Reid heard a knock at his door. "COME IN, IT'S OPEN!" Reid yelled. Someone knocked on the door again. "I SAID COME IN! IT'S UNLOCKED!" Reid shouted. The knocking stopped and the door still was close. Reid was puzzled. Then Reid heard a small voice. "C-can i come in Reid?" "Come in it's unlocked..." Reid said. Prentiss walked in. "Hey Em." Reid said. "We need to talk." Prentiss said with a serious look on her face.

Reid felt strange, like he had just blacked out. He looked at the clock. It's noon! Reid sat up. His head ached and he felt groggy. Reid saw that he had 12 messages.2 where from JJ, 2 were from Morgan and the rest were from Hotch. Reid groaned and laid back down. Reid clicked off his phone, he laid his head on the pillow hoping he could fall back asleep because he was so damn tired. He heard a cell phone ring. Reid tried to block it out. Then he noticed something, that wasn't his cell phone that was ringing, it was Prentiss'!

Reid tried to make sense of everything. Between the headaches and the passing out he couldn't really make sense of anything! Reid sighed and sat up. He heard his answering machine go off. "Hi you reach Dr. Spencer Reid; I'm not able to get to the phone because I'm on a big case. I'll call you back as soon as I can. Please leave a message after the beep." Reid heard it beep. "Reid, where are you man? We're getting worried about you! Call me back as soon as you can!" Reid knew that was Morgan who has just called his home phone.

"I still can't get through to him." Morgan said as he hung up his cell phone. "He might be sleeping." JJ said. "First Rossi goes missing and then he is found dead, and now Prentiss is missing..." Hotchner muttered. Morgan's cell phone rang. "Hello?" Morgan said. Hotchner looked at Morgan. "I see...okay then." Morgan said as he hung up his phone. "Who was that?" JJ asked. "They found Em's body..." Morgan said.


	6. Losing Faith

Reid doesn't know why Hotch is not helping him feel any better, as his struggle to be clean again starts to fail he turns and does the un-thinkable.

Reid frowned. He wondered why Hotch was at his house. "What did you do Reid?" Hotchner asked annoyed. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Reid said. "I know you were the last one to see Prentiss and you have Prentiss' phone!" Hotchner said angrily. "She left my place okay. I didn't kill her." Reid said, unsure if that even was the truth. "Tell me why you killed her Reid!" Hotchner shouted. Reid slowly fell unconscious. A different being took over. "Hotchner, I have no idea why you're saying I murdered Em, why would I kill my own team mate?" He asked. Hotchner couldn't think of anything to counter-act that. "And besides, you really need proof if you're going to blame someone." He said as he got up.

Morgan looked worried. "This unsub is picking us off one by one." He said. JJ looked worried. "I wonder if Garcia can keep safe...?" She asked herself out-loud. Hotchner was silent. He was unsure of how to take this case. "So we got no suspects and no idea of why they were killed?" Garcia asked. "Ya, pretty much baby." Morgan said. Hotchner noticed that Reid's week was already up but he hadn't even show up for work. "Garcia can you go check on Reid for me?" Hotchner asked. "You want me to actually _**go**_ over there?" Garcia asked. "That's right, Reid's week is up and he hasn't been at work for at least 2 and a half weeks now." Hotchner said. "Okay, I'll get back to you right away." Garcia said as she got ready to go to Reid's.

Reid heard a knock on his door. He groaned. "Go away!" Reid shouted as he covered his head with his pillow. "It's me Garcia, the bossman wants me to check on you." Garcia said. "I feel awful so go away!" Reid shouted. "But I need to come in and see you, and then I'll go away right after that." Garcia told him. "Fine come in!" Reid yelled. Garcia walked in, she saw that Reid was sleeping on the couch and he looked like he was half-dead. "Whoa Reid...you don't look so good..." Garcia said, slightly worried. "I'll be fine..." Reid mumbled as he felt his mind fade away.

Garcia walked back. She called Morgan's phone. "Hello?" Came the sleepy reply. "Is Hotch with you?" Garcia asked. "Ya. Just give me a minute...Hotch it's for you!" Garcia heard Morgan yell. "Hello?" Came Hotchner's worried voice. "Reid is very sick, that's why he didn't come to work." Garcia told him. "How sick is he?" Hotchner asked. "Pretty sick, he looks half dead!" Garcia exclaimed. Garcia heard some foot steps behind her. "Give me a minute; someone's walking to close behind me." Garcia told Hotch. Garcia was grabbed from behind. She dropped her cell phone and a hand clamped over her mouth. "Garcia? Garcia? Are you there Garcia? Garcia? Garcia?" Hotchner asked.


	7. The Past

Reid starts to have flashbacks, like when he first starting hearing the voices and he remembers about the kills...

Reid remembered the first time he started hearing that weird voice. He remembered that it started out like any other case...

"Spence!" JJ shouted. Reid looked back. "What is it JJ?" Reid asked. "I just want you to be careful, don't want to risk losing the brains of our group." JJ said with a small laugh. Reid smiled slightly. "Okay I will JJ!" Reid told JJ as he walked into the house. Hotch was right behind him. "You take downstairs while I take upstairs." Hotchner told Reid. "Right Hotch." Reid said as he headed for the basement. Reid turned on the light and went down the steps. Reid started humming as he came closer to the bottom. "I know you're down here!" Reid shouted, unsure of if someone was actually down there with him. He put his gun away and walked around the basement, trying to find the unsub. Reid heard someone behind him. "Hey did you find him Hotch?" Reid asked without turning around. He got no answer. "Hotch?" Reid asked as he started to turn around. Something hard and heavy hit his head and Reid went down like a rock. The unsub started grinning wildly as he stared at the unconscious Reid.

Reid tried to push the memories out of his thoughts but it didn't work...

Reid groaned and opened his eyes. He felt sore all over. "Where am I?" Reid asked, still dazzled from the blow to his head. The unsub walked out. "I see you're awake now." The unsub said with a sick grin. "What's going on here?" Reid asked. The unsub didn't answer him. Reid looked at the unsub with hate in his eyes. "Let me go right now! Reid shouted. _**"Go on and kill him." **_A voice hissed. Reid was confused. _**"If you don't kill him then I will myself." **_The voice told Reid. Reid was so confused by now and he knew he couldn't escape...

Reid washed off the blood on his hands and face. Hiding the bodies was the hard part of his day.

"Reid? What are you doing?" Garcia asked in a panicked voice. "I won't let you erase me!" Reid shouted as he stabbed Garcia in the same way as he had done to Rossi and Prentiss. Reid smiled with glee as he saw his handiwork. _**I did alright this time. **_Reid thought as he started to drag Garcia's body away. Reid took her and dumped her into a creek. "Water will wash away everything." Reid said to himself. _**Only three more left...**_

Hotch hadn't talked to him since before Garcia was killed. Reid looked at his face, all he saw was the face of a mad man. His splashed his face with water.

Reid walked closely behind Prentiss. Prentiss seemed to walked faster. Reid smiled with glee at the idea of another kill. Prentiss started to turn around and Reid quickly hid. Prentiss was confused, she could have sworn that someone was following her. _**Must be because of what I heard happened to Rossi. **_Prentiss though as she laughed softly. Reid came closer, ready to kill Prentiss...

Reid knew he had to get the blood off his clothes. The whole team, or what was left of the team had no idea that he was the unsub. Reid now made sure to always have his door locked.

Reid walked over to Rossi. "You're just scum!" Reid spat out. "Reid? What's wrong?" Rossi asked, panicked. "The Reid you knew is already gone." Reid said with a sick smile on his face. "What did you do with Reid?" Rossi asked. "Don't worry he's safe. He's just...sleeping that's all." Reid said. Rossi looked very panicked. "Now be quiet and die nicely." Reid said with a crazed look in his eyes. Rossi started to scream as Reid stabbed him.

Reid closed his eyes and wondered how much longer it would be until Hotch came to talk to him. _I'll be ready... _Reid thought.


	8. Back To Work

As the old Reid comes out more everyone notices that this side of Reid is better, when past events start popping up in his mind he begins to question everything he has ever known.

Reid was happy to be feeling well enough to be back at work. He smiled at everyone he saw and didn't have any really bad flashbacks anymore. It was like Reid did something when he blacked or passed out. "Hey Reid." JJ said. "Hey ya JJ." Reid said cheerfully. Hotch was shocked at how cheerful Reid has become, why just last week he was grumpy and wanted to be left alone. Morgan walked in, he looked dead tired. "Not much sleep last night Derek?" Reid asked. "Ya..." Morgan said as he laid his head on his desk. Reid looked at Morgan and frowned.

"What case are we working on today?" Reid asked with a smile. "Slow down there kid." Morgan said. "Huh what do you mean?" Reid asked, slightly confused. JJ elbowed Morgan in the side. "Hey, don't go spoiling Spence's good mood." JJ hissed. Reid looked even more confused. "Team, can we stop fighting?" Hotchner asked, slightly annoyed.

Reid stared out the window. "Something wrong Spence?" JJ asked. "Oh, no. Just enjoying the view..." Reid said as a scene flashed through his mind.

"Reid what are you doing?"

Reid shoke his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Spence? Spencer? Earth to Reid!" JJ yelled. Reid pretty much jumped out of his skin. "Oh JJ, it's only you." Reid said as he calmed down. "Something up Reid?" JJ asked. Reid smiled. "I'm fine. Just thinking." Reid told JJ.

"Are you feeling better Reid?" Hotchner asked. "I feel just fine!" Reid said with a huge grin. Hotch thought that this Reid was more scarier than the other Reid. This Reid was much more scarier than the Reid he had seen when he was questioning him. Reid turned and looked over at Morgan. "Ready for the case Derek?" Reid asked. "Um, ya I am." Morgan said feeling a little confused by the weird smile Reid had on his face.

Hotchner looked at the sleeping Reid. "Reid has been acting a little strange don't you think?" Morgan asked. "I agree with you Derek." JJ said. "He just goes from angry and bitter to happy and care-free in under a minute." Hotchner said. "Do you think he needs help Hotch?" Morgan asked. "I'm not sure of that at the moment." Hotchner said. Reid carefully opened one of his eyes. "We might have to take him off the case." Hotchner said. _They can't do this to me!_

Reid washed his face, making sure to get all the blood off. "Next to go is going to be one of the hardest to choose. Derek is a good friend, JJ is like a sister and Hotchner is the boss. If we got new people it would be easier." Reid muttered.

"Aaron Hotchner?" A girl asked. "Yes, who might you people be?" Hotchner asked. "I'm Alicia Labelle; this is Aya Fuse, Nick Taylor and Sam Clark." The girl said. "What do you want from me?" Hotchner asked. "We're here to join your team." Alicia said.


	9. Another One Bites The Dust

New team mates are on the case now. Reid tries to write a note to Hotch, telling about what he fears he may have done. As Reid loses control another team mate ends up dead.

Reid stared at Nick Taylor. _Yes, he will be the next one to go. _Reid thought with a smirk. "Reid did you hear me?" Hotch asked, forcing Reid out of his thoughts. "Huh? The answer is _pi_!" Reid shouted. Everyone stared at him. Reid felt his cheeks grow hot. _Stop staring at me! _Reid screamed in his mind. "Are you feeling okay Reid?" Nick asked he has a strong French accent. "I'm fine." Reid said as he glared at Nick. _Reid has changed again... _Hotch noted. "Ask me again and you'll get hurt!" Reid hissed.

"So the victim died here, right outside of her home and no one saw anything." Alicia said. "The unsub cut out the heart." Aya said. "But why the heart?" Hotch asked. Sam stayed quiet like always._ Like Alicia had said: He doesn't say much at all. _Reid thought. "Maybe he thought it seem like he got the person's heart and zat not one else could take it from him." Nick suggested. "That does seem likely." JJ said. "It's a nice clean cut; he knew how to get it out." Morgan said._ Nick is still pretty bad with English. _Reid thought with a smirk. "Any thoughts on this Reid?" Hotchner asked. Reid had a dark look in his eyes. "Leave me out of this Hotch. I don't want to have to hurt you." Reid hissed. "I think you need to lie down." JJ said. "I-I think you're right JJ..." Reid said, now looking dead tired. _He seemed to have changed again... _

I'm sorry Reid trashed the paper. I think I'm the Reid growled. He could believe how hard it was to write this note. Reid heard Nick walk-by. "I'm going out for zat walk right time." Nick said. Reid got up. "I think I'm going outside to get some fresh air." Reid said as he quietly exited the plane. Reid heard Nick coughing very badly. "You okay Nick?" Reid asked. Nick only coughed. Reid saw that Nick was smoking. _Heh, I got my victim alright! _Reid thought as he reached into his bag.

"Reid wake up." JJ said. Reid groaned. "Reid you need to get up." Aya said, sounding annoyed. "Spence, time to get up." Alicia said with anger in her voice. Reid groaned again and placed his pillow over his head. "Spencer, get up now!" Sam shouted. "Looks like someone agrees with us Reid." JJ said. Reid just grunted. "Dr. Reid. I want you up and off this plane in 10 minutes. Do you understand me?" Hotchner asked, with a slight tone of annoyance in his voice.

Reid was feeling dead tired. He didn't remember much about last night. All he did remember was going outside from some fresh air but he didn't remember coming back inside the plane. "You okay Reid? You look tired." JJ said. "I'm fine." Reid said as he yawned. JJ shoke her head and sat down. "Once again a member of our team was killed." Hotchner told the group. "Last night around 11pm Nicolas 'Nick' Taylor was killed. He had been stabbed repeatedly." Reid closed his eyes. "We believe we're looking for a male, that knows how to sneak up on almost anyone or knew Nick."

"Are you ready to die boy?" Reid asked with a smirk. "N-no! Please no die!" Nick begged. "You had your chance, but you lost it!" Reid yelled as he stabbed Nick.

"Reid?" JJ asked. Reid opened his eyes. "You don't look so good." JJ said. Reid's eyes grew wide with horror. He heard JJ's voice but all he saw was Garcia's dead body. "Reid are you okay?" JJ asked. Reid started screaming his head off.

"He just snapped JJ, I'm sure after some rest he'll be okay." Hotchner told her. Alicia looked at the sleeping Reid. "He looks very sickly." Aya said. "I know we're not sure if he's taking any more Dilaudid." Hotchner said. Aya noted that Reid looked peaceful when he was sleeping. "What's Dilaudid?" Alicia asked. "A type of pain killer, Reid was tortured by a man named Tobias Hankel. He got addicted to Dilaudid while there." Hotchner said. "He's waking up." Aya hissed. "Where did he go?" JJ asked panicked, for Reid was no longer in the hospital room.


	10. Insane Kills

Reid stared at his team mates, not one of them noticed he had left to use the bathroom. "Um, can I get through?" Reid asked. "Spence!" JJ shouted happily. "Where were you kid?" Morgan asked. "I just went to use the washroom." Reid said. "Next time be sure to tell us Reid." Hotchner said. "You guys were too busy talking." Reid said as he pouted slightly. "Sorry Reid." Aya said.

Reid looked out the window. "Two agents in one day..." Hotchner mumbled to himself. Aya looked out the window. Reid noticed that Aya barely looked older than 15. "How old are you Aya?" Reid asked. "I'm 19." Aya told him. "You're pretty young aren't you?" Hotch asked. "Kind of." Aya mumbled. "So they're hiring kids?" Reid asked with a frown. "I'M NOT A KID!" Aya shouted. Reid sighed.

Reid wired up the bomb. Reid started to smile at his handiwork. _Aya and Alicia will be blown to bits. _Reid thought as a smile lit up his face. Reid quickly got up and walked away.

"Everything okay Reid?" Hotchner asked. "I'm fine." Reid said flatly. "Agent Morgan, Agent Jareau. You two will be accompanying Aya and Alicia." Hotchner said. Reid's face twisted with horror. No one noticed it. Reid quickly formed a new plan in his mind. _Yes, yes. That just might work! _

"Are you ready Reid?" Hotchner asked. "Ready Hotch..." Reid mumbled. Reid didn't know if his plan was going to work. "Can we please hurry up a little bit Hotch?" Reid asked. "I guess we could." Hotchner said as he stepped on the gas a bit. Reid held his breath. _Will it work? Will it work? _A loud boom came from behind them. Hotch struggled to stay on the road. "What was that?" Hotchner asked looking worried. "It looks like the other team blew up. We're the only ones left now." Reid said as a smile formed on his face.


End file.
